A Secret Life
by Gemini Kitten
Summary: Serenity and Slade Prince never knew they were kidnapped. They didn’t know they were born in London, England and had a father who never gave up searching for his long lost twins. Rated M just in case.
1. Found?

SUMMARY: Serenity and Slade Prince never knew they were kidnapped

**SUMMARY**: Serenity and Slade Prince never knew they were kidnapped. They didn't know they were born in London, England and had a father who never gave up searching for his long lost twins. They never knew they were wanted. Can the twins find their way back home before Lord Voldemort finds them? Sirius doesn't die in this story and Lily and James are still alive as well.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**A Secret Life**

**Venice, Italy**

**Saint Bernard's Orphanage**

Inside an ordinary orphanage were two children by the names of Serenity and Slade Prince. They weren't your ordinary twins. They could make things happen without even realizing it. The twins knew they weren't like the other children in the orphanage. The other kids teased them and mocked them, even the adults didn't like them, not that it mattered to the twins. All they needed was each other. You see the twins were abandoned at the orphanage with no background when they were just two years old. No one knows who dropped then off or why.

The twins turned 15 just the week before. They liked having their birthday in June. Of course, everyone in the orphanage forgot about their birthday, as was custom. The twins liked it that way. June 11 was their day, their birthday no matter what other people said. The twins both had raven colored hair and sapphire blue eyes that pierced right through you. Serenity was 5'9'' and Slade was 6'1''. Slade also had an earring in his left ear of a fang. They were going to escape the orphanage that night because they were tired of the people. They had their backpacks all packed and ready to go. All they needed now was to wait until nightfall to make their escape, which they did at midnight.

**Somewhere in England**

**12 Grimmauld Place, Order Headquarters**

The Order of Phoenix was having a meeting at Grimmauld Place as usual. Nothing unusual was happening, or so they thought. Severus Snape was in attendance like always. Ever since his children were taken from him, he has been through hell not knowing where they were or even if they were still alive. Not knowing was harder on him. He was close friends with the Marauders and Lily. If they hadn't been there, he would have done something drastic. The Order were just getting ready to leave when a official looking owl flew in from the open window and landed in front of Albus Dumbledore.

Albus stared at the unknown owl and then took the letter from the patiently awaiting owl. The letter was addressed to him and it was from the Italian Ministry. _'Why would they be writing to me?_' Albus thought to himself. He shrugged and opened the letter. His eyes widened as he read the letter in disbelief. Albus knew the rest of the Order was waiting for him to say something but at that moment he was at a loss for words, which was saying something because Albus was rarely at a loss for words.

"Albus?" Minerva asked looking slightly confused. Albus looked up at her before looking at Severus. Severus looked back with a hint of worry and confusion in his eyes.

"I just got a very interesting letter from the Italian Ministry. They claim that they had found the orphanage where the twins where staying at. But the twins had already left by the time Auror's showed up." Albus replied glancing back down at the letter.

"**GONE?!** What do you mean gone?" Severus asked in a deadly whisper. He wanted his children back home with him where they belonged. His life felt empty without them in it.

"I'm going to send Severus, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Tonks and Shacklebolt to go to Italy to see what you can find. See if you can locate the children. They are in grave danger." Albus said looking ancient. With that said, Albus ended the meeting and the seven members Apparated to Italy praying they weren't too late.

**Feel free to review and tell me what you think.**


	2. Searching For Clues

Code:

Code:

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal speech"

"**Italian speech"**

**Disclaimer:** Idon't own Harry Potter.

**Searching For Clues**

Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, Tonks, Severus and Shacklebolt apparated outside Saint Bernard's Orphanage in Venice, Italy. They all looked around and took in their surroundings. The orphanage was in a Middle Class neighborhood. The playground was located to the side of the building and had swings, a sandbox, slide and other play equipment for the children. Currently, there were no children playing there as they were all at dinner. So the group made their way to the door and rang the doorbell and waited for someone to let them in. Seconds later a stern looking man answered the door and looked at the group before him.

"I am Jasper Banks, the man in charge here. You must be the people from England about the missing twins, correct?" Jasper asked in a dignified way. The group in front of him nodded in agreement. "Please follow me to my office and I'll fill you in on what I know." He said stepping away from the door to let the group in. After they all filed in he let them to his office and shut the door behind them before taking a seat behind his desk. He motioned for them to take seats as he did so. "So, who might all of you be?"

"I am Severus Snape, the children's father. The others with me are Kingsley Shacklebolt, Remus Lupin, James and Lily Potter, Sirius Black and Nymphadora Tonks. We were sent here to find out what happened." Severus responded. He was still very worried about his only children.

"There's not much to tell, I'm afraid. It appears that Slade and Serenity Prince left in the middle of the night and have not been seen or heard from since. No one knows where they are or why they left. They never gave any clues that they were even considering running away." Jasper said.

"Did they have any friends here that might know something, anything?" Tonks asked feeling slightly confused. Surely there were signs that were overlooked. The twins must have had friends, right?

Jasper shook his head no. "No, the twins were pretty quiet. Kept to themselves mostly. They hardly ever talked to anyone, just spoke to each other. Every time someone tried to listen in on their conversation, they would just move farther away from the person. They never caused trouble or anything. The twins never had any friends while they stayed here. They never showed any interest in the other children. I just don't understand why they left." Jasper finished his little speech with a convincing sigh. Severus, on the other hand, was not quite as convinced. There had to be a reason hid children left. But what was it?

"If you happen to hear from them, will you let us know?" Lily asked.

"Of course." Jasper smiled a little. With that said they exited the office and out the front door. After they were a few blocks away they finally started talking about what Jasper told them.

"He's lying. He has to be lying. There's something he's not telling us. _Something_ had to happen to make them run away. They would not have left if they were happy." James spoke up for the first time since leaving Headquarters.

"James is right. Something does not feel right about what he said. How come they didn't have friends? Why didn't the adults talk to them? There are so many questions that remain unanswered. Where could the twins be?" Kingsley asked. He had a gut feeling that something was off about Jasper's story, he just didn't know what. They all knew something wasn't right but none of them could put their fingers on it.

"We should send an owl to Albus telling him what we found out. Then we should start looking for places where they might have gone. The only problem is we have no idea where to start." Remus sighed.

So after sending word to Albus, the group started searching the surrounding area for clues. After an hour though, they gave up because they weren't having in luck.

**A FEW BLOCKS AWAY**

"**Where are we going**?" Slade asked as they walked quickly into the crowd.

"**I'll tell you when we get there**." Serenity smirked at her brother as he shook his head. "**All I want to do is get far away from there. We don't even know if they realized we went missing. There's no telling what they would do. I don't want to stick around to find out. Their punishments can be brutal."**

"**Good point, that. I've never liked it there anyway; it was only a matter of time until we ran. They must have realized that. At least we got a good head start and weren't seen. We should stay away from the crowds, don't want to get caught in case they come asking questions. We shouldn't be seen." **Slade said while dragging his protesting twin into an alley.

"**I wonder if they'll send anyone to look for us? I sure hope they don't." **Serenity said looking slightly worried.

"**Don't worry. We'll be fine soon. All we need to do is leave Italy and go somewhere where they can't find us. If we can find a way to leave here, we will. Trust me, once we leave they won't be able to hurt us **_**or**_** find us." **Slade reassured her. He didn't want to admit it, but he was slightly worried as well. At times likes this he wished they had a family. That they had a place to call home. A place where they were safe, loved and protected from harm. He knew Serenity wished for these things as well. He would always protect his sister no matter what. He was older than her and was very protective of her.

She sighed. "**I hope your right Slade. All long as we don't ever have to go back to that horrid place ever again."**

The two went silent after that. They kept their eyes and ears open for anyone suspicious. They kept to the shadows and moved quietly, making sure they weren't seen. After a few minutes of resting here and there, they would take off again just as quickly as before, taking care that they weren't seen. They didn't know there was a group of people looking for them. They didn't know that one of them was their father who wanted to take them home. Had they known, they would have stayed where they were. But since they didn't know, they made their escape from Italy. They fled the country soon after night fall, never to return.

**HOGWARTS**

**POTION'S CLASSROOM**

Severus Snape was _not_ happy. He wasn't happy at all. Not only didn't they find his children, but they had to return back to England and go back to work. They were at a stand still until the twins were sighted. For their part, the twins have remained undetected. Severus wasn't sure how he felt about that. He didn't know if he should be worried or not. He let out a sign and growled in frustration.

"Sev, we _will_ find them. We _will_ bring them back home. You must not give up, not yet. We all miss the twins deeply." Sirius said. He hated seeing his friend in so much pain; it broke his heart knowing there wasn't anything he could do to ease the other man's pain. Severus sighed again.

"I know Sirius. I just miss them so much. My life feels incomplete without them. Ever since Voldemort killed my wife I thought it was the end of the world. But I _knew_ I had to keep living for my children. Then they were kidnapped and I was devastated. I felt like I failed them some how. I feel like I lost them all over again. If anything happens to them, I'll never be able to forgive myself." Severus sighed again.

"We'll find them. One way or another, they _will_ be found." Sirius said. Severus nodded his thanks and Sirius let himself out. Sirius silently vowed they would find Slade and Serenity Prince before it was too late. He vowed he would reunite them with their father if it was the last thing he did.

**Feel free to review the story.**

4


	3. Found Again

Code:

Code:

'_Thoughts'_

"Normal Speech"

"**Italian Speech"**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Harry Potter.

**Found Again**

Serenity turned frightened eyes back to the group. She didn't know if she could trust these people or not. All she wanted was to leave with her brother but she couldn't leave so she continued to watch the people before her.

Severus Snape's heart broke when he saw his daughter look at him with frightened eyes. All he wanted to do at that moment was take her in his arms and never let go. To tell her that he never gave up searching for them and never stopped loving them but he couldn't. He knew it would take time for them to trust him, to trust them. He looked back up when he heard a sniffle.

"**I'm scared. I wanna go home."** Serenity whispered to no one in particular. She just didn't know where home was at the moment. She was silently crying and curled herself into a protective ball.

"**I know you're scared. We won't hurt you. You're safe here, I promise." **Sirius told the scared child. Her head shot up at his voice and he took that as a sign to keep talking. "**I'm Sirius Black. I'm a good friend of your fathers."** She looked confused at that.

"**You speak?"** Serenity asked softly. She was confused because they were told both their parents were dead.

"**Yes, I speak. What's your name, little one?" **Sirius asked.

"**Serenity Raine Prince and my brother Slade River Prince,**" She pointed to her brother as she said his name. She sniffled again. **"Wait, you said you're a friend of our dad's right?"**

"**Yes I am. We've all been searching for you since you were kidnapped."** He saw her pale slightly when he mentioned being kidnapped. '_They must not have known.'_ He thought. "**See that man there?"** He pointed to Severus and looked back towards Serenity and saw her nod. "**He's your father."**

"**We were kidnapped?"** She was really confused by this point. "**Is he really our father? Jasper told us our parents died when we were babies."**

Sirius looked furious at something but the others didn't know why. He let out a long sigh. He couldn't believe Jasper lied to them, to the twins.

"**Jasper told you that? He lied to you." **Sirius said looking back at Serenity.

"**You're mad."** It wasn't a question. She could see the anger in his eyes.

"**Yes, I am mad but I'm not mad at you **_**or**_** your brother. I'm mad at Jasper for lying to you.**" Sirius said.

"**Oh ok. What happens now?" **She asked. She was calmer and Sirius was grateful for that.

"**I'll let you know when we figure this whole thing out alright?" **She nodded and yawned. **"Why don't you get back to sleep? I'll be here when you wake."** She nodded again and snuggled back into the pillows and fell asleep.

"He lied to them and to us." Sirius told the group when Serenity was fast asleep.

"Who lied Sirius? What are you talking about?" Albus asked. The whole group was confused by this point.

"Jasper. He told the twins their parents died when they were babies." Sirius sneered when he said Jaspers name. It was apparent he didn't like the man. "I have a feeling he's hiding something or _was _hiding something."

"What else did she say?" Remus asked.

"She didn't know they were kidnapped. She asked if Severus really was their dad. She seemed surprised that I speak Italian. Another thing, she said their last name is Prince." Sirius said looking at Severus.

"That was my mother's last name. There's no way they could have known that," Severus was in shock. Who kidnapped his children and did someone tell Jasper the twins' names? There were still so many questions unanswered. His kids were surrounded in mystery. He only hoped they would be able to figure it all out.

"I told her I'd still be here when she woke up." Sirius said looking from Slade to Serenity. "There has to be a reason why they left the orphanage. I just wonder what it is."

"Hopefully they will tell us when they become more comfortable around us." Albus replied. "Even the mean time, why doesn't everyone else head off to bed? It has been a long day for all of us, not just the twins. Sirius, you and Severus can remain with the children if you wish. If anything should happen please do not hesitate and come to my office."

Sirius and Severus both nodded as the group filed out of the Hospital Wing for the night. Neither of them had realized just how tired they really were until they laid down. Within minutes they were both fast asleep.

**A Hours later**

Both men awoke to terrified screaming a few hours later. For a few moments they forgot where they were until their eyes adjusted. They looked over at the beds and some that both beds were empty. Sirius and Severus were awake instantly and were about to run out of the Hospital Wing in search of the twins when they heard a sniffle from the corner of the room. They turned quickly and found the twins sitting in the corner. Serenity was the one who had screamed. Slade was doing his best to calm his sister down. Both men breathed sighs of relief. They both rushed forward to see what was wrong. Slade looked up as they approached and stood protectively in front of his sister.

"**Slade, it's ok. He speaks our language."** Serenity whispered. Slade nodded and sat back down next to her still watching the two strangers. "**His name is Sirius Black and the other man is our father."**

"**Our parents are dead Serenity, you know that. Jasper told us, remember?"** Slade was confused and Sirius noticed so he stepped forward once more, slowly this time.

"**What she says is true. He is your father. His name is Severus Snape. We've all been searching for you since you were kidnapped."** Sirius said.

"**Why would someone want to kidnap us?" **Slade asked. It just didn't make sense to him. "**We haven't done anything. Have we?"**

"**No! No, you haven't done anything. Neither of you have. There are just some bad people, some very bad people who like to cause other people pain. We don't know who kidnapped you or why but we will find that person or people and find out from them. One way or another, someone will pay for this crime. We won't let it happen again, I promise. Your safe here and you can trust me and my friends." **Sirius said kneeling in front of them. He looked behind him and saw that Severus was still several feet away. He motioned for the other man to step forward. Severus did so and kneeled in front of his children.

"**Does he speak Italian as well?"** Serenity asked. She really wanted to be able to speak to her dad for the first time.

"**No, he doesn't speak Italian but I can translate for you, if you want." **Sirius said, hoping the twins would agree.When they nodded he asked Severus if he wanted to ask them a question.

"I want to know why she screamed. She sounded pretty scared." Severus replied. Sirius nodded and turned towards Serenity.

"**He wants to know why you screamed. What scared you, little one?" **Sirius asked. He saw her stiffen slightly and was half afraid she wouldn't answer.

"**I had a nightmare. I keep having the same one almost every night and they won't go away. Sometimes they change slightly but it's always the same nightmare." **She replied softly looking at the floor.

"She says she keeps having nightmares. Always the same one nearly every night. She said they change slightly but it's still the same nightmare," Sirius said looking at Severus. They were both curious as to what the nightmare was about.

"Can you try and find out what the nightmares about?" Severus asked and Sirius nodded turning back to Serenity.

"**Can you tell me about the nightmare? It may help to talk about it,"** Sirius said gently. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable. Serenity closed her eyes tightly and for a minute Sirius thought she wasn't going to talk.

"**It's always about the orphanage. No one liked us there. They teased us because we could make stuff happen and talk to snakes. We got along better with animals than we did with the people. We never felt like we belonged there. We never felt wanted or loved. Jasper used to say if we were bad we couldn't eat or he would lock us in a room that had no light, no windows and leave us there was 24 hours. We couldn't even go to the bathroom." **Serenity said still looking at the floor. Slade had his arm around her shoulders and Sirius looked shocked. It was no wonder the twins left that horrible place. He couldn't blame them at all.

Sirius looked at Severus and debated how much he was going to tell the man. He knew Severus would be protective of them and knew he knew Severus would become even more protective. In the end Sirius told Severus what Serenity told him. Severus was furious. How dare that man abuse his children like that?! Severus was going to make sure that justice was served. He couldn't believe his kids could speak with snakes though but that was beside the point.

"I'm going to go and speak with Albus. Stay here with the children and give her a sleeping potion. It'll help her sleep." Severus said getting up and walking towards the door. He looked back at the trio before he slipped out of the doors.

"**Did I make him mad?"** Serenity asked looking slightly sad.

"**No, little one he's not mad. He just went to tell Albus what you said."** Sirius said, seeing their confused faces he told them he would explain in the morning.The twins nodded at him. After taking them back to their beds, he gave Serenity a dreamless sleep potion and told them he'd still be there when they woke up again.

**Dumbledore's office**

Severus walked out of the Hospital Wing and straight to Dumbledore's office to tell him what just happened. He was furious that someone could do that to his children. He thought there was more to the story than what was told tonight. Hopefully the full story will come out the next day. Severus reached the gargoyle and said the password and then climbed the stairs. As Severus reached up to knock on the door, it opened to reveal Albus Dumbledore. The normal twinkle in his eyes was absent.

Severus followed Albus into the office and sat down facing his mentor and proceeded to tell him what had just happened in the Hospital Wing. Albus, for his part, sat listening without interrupting.

"I am going to pay a visit to this Jasper in the morning to see what he has to say," Albus sighed. He felt as if he had somehow failed the twins, failed Severus. "I will tell everyone what is going to happen tomorrow morning. In the mean time why don't you go back to your children." Severus nodded and made his way to the door and made his way back to be with his kids. Upon entering the Hospital Wing he saw that all three occupants were fast asleep. He gave a small smile before he fell asleep as well.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

5


End file.
